The Aenean Empire
The Aenean Empire is a sovereign nation located in Iradeth. It is the largest in size of landmass and second in population. Within its borders, it contains only three provinces—each ruled by the same families that controlled the territories as Illian Principalities. Ten years ago, following the death of Proximus Hadrian three Princes banded together to declare their sovereignty from their Illian masters in Nova Lumia. This, of course, sparked military conflict, starting in the now Aenean capitol—Fos Theikos. Though bloody, the conflict was short lived as the Illian Empire was still recovering from the destabilization caused by the Vendilyrian Schism, resulting in its inability to maintain its hold on the region. War of Independence: An alliance of three Princes that governed principalities under the Illian Imperium formed following the death of Proximus Hadrian. Using the resources their massive territories allotted them, they declared war on the Illian Empire when their armies seized the city of Fos Theikos, which was the center of Illian influence in the region. Unbeknownst to Nova Lumia, each Prince had spent considerable time prior to their declaration of war vetting legion soldiers in their Principalities out of the legion outposts there that did not have a familial investment in the region. Illian’s responded with military action as best it could, dispatching several legions from the mainland South to address the rebellion. No help was given by the Proximian Temple in this endeavor as the Aeneans had done nothing to indicate heresy in their treachery. Alone, Nova Lumia tried to retain control but lacked the manpower or the resources to do so effectively. Because of the destabilization caused by the Vendilyrian Schism and the severe losses the Legion faced trying to maintain the Imperium’s other losses over the last forty years, it was not able to dedicate enough manpower without risking other territories considered at the time to be more vital. The war was short lived, lasting only a year and seeing three battles. Each was a success for the Aeneans who inflicted massive losses on the Illian Legion which operated under the command of inexperienced officers. The rebels, however, were not without heavy losses of their own. Government: The government is an imperial oligarchy ruled by the heads of the three most prominent families in the Empire. Together this triumvirate forms the Vasilias Palasi. As a council, they decide on all domestic policy with a simple two-thirds vote. Foreign policy is left to a single member; the Polemos, who is selected by unanimous decision to represent the Aenean Empire in all diplomatic proceedings excluding declarations of war which require a unanimous vote by the council. The Vasilias Palasi carries no military authority as the empire has not military of its own. Instead, it relies on the militaries of the three individual provinces to enforce its policy. While carrying no technical authority, it does hold inferred command over the three militaries it relies upon through a shared fear that alone they would not be able to resist re-invasion by the Illian Legion. This rocky balance, and lack of a central government that is truly in control over the Aenean Empire has led to significant struggles in establishing itself as a new nation and providing stabilization to the Provinces that form it. Provinces: Of the three provinces that make up the Aenean Empire, the largest is Argolis which controls the entire Southern half of the empire. Though massive, it is plagued by the largest stretch of territory used by the nomadic Centauri Califate which prevents Los it from growing beyond its need of the Vasilias Palasi and the other two provinces. Its Southern border is shared with Vendilyr, while its Eastern border places it beside the Loxodonian Khanate. Asticus Sevona serves as Argolis’ capital and contains the largest citadel in Iradeth outside of Nova Indomitus or the imperial capitol Fos Theikos. The second largest province is Verodonum which shares a border with Canaan land-locks Nova Indomitus from travel outside of the river it straddles. Slavers from the basalt city are frequent visitors to its rolling hills and sweeping plains, looking for easy pickings among the struggling province that lacks the resources to risk damaging the economy of the city and its Tribune. The Garden city; Kipos serves as the provincial capital of Verodonum. Messambria is the third province, and the only of the three to have achieved notable stability since the Schism, and continue to improve since the empire’s inception. Though it is the smallest of the three it only shares a border with the Loxodonian Khanate and the Agrio Dasos, meaning it is relatively unbothered. The small mountain range that lies within its borders contains the largest gold vein discovered in Iradeth outside of Canaan, leading to its incredible wealth. At the base of this mountain range lie the ruins of the old Aenean capital, Posmenos, which was destroyed by Alexander and Azazel at the end of the Aevum Ira. It is now a field of glass surrounded by a small handful of ruins. The current day capital of Messambria is Chrysos. Culture and Religion: Culturally, the Aenean Empire population is predominantly human. While the territory’s time as part of the Illian Imperium has led to some level of racial diversity it is still not a significant piece of their culture. The people here harbor heavy resentment for both Illian and Vendilyr. Illian, for allowing the region to destabilize which greatly affected the lives of the people and Vendilyr for causing the Schism to begin with. In the last several years, a large portion of the population has started to harbor xenophobic beliefs as a result of their distaste for the Northern counterparts and Vendilyr to the South. The Proximian Temple has made efforts to prevent these beliefs from spreading, but thus far it has been unsuccessful in that endeavor. Religiously, the Empire remains true to the Proximian Faith and all three Provinces have maintained a lack of religious freedom from their time as principalities. Outside of Illian, Aenean boasts the second largest population of the Faithful in the world and thus the second largest source of income for the Temple making it an area of great focus for Nova Carthago and the Proximus Vitem Mortem. Category:Locations